Typical containers which are utilized to store goods or ship goods by truch or boat, such as a typical ISO type container, are often exposed to dirt, dust, gaseous and other contaminants, moisture, humidity and adverse environmental conditions. This often has an undesirable effect on the goods held within the container. For instance, the goods may become damp resulting in corrosion, mildew or deterioration. With certain types of goods this may also cause a fire hazard. Exposure to the goods of dust and dirt clearly is undesirable. Humidity and changing temperatures can result in condensation forming with the container or on the goods held therein, which mositure is trapped within causing damage to the goods. This is particularly true in the containers of a metal, such as steel, or when the goods are constructed of a metal and not well packaged.
Systems have been devised to protect goods from the above-mentioned problems in exposure situations, the most pertinent example of which is likely the Airflex.RTM. shelter, manufactured by AAR Brooks & Perkins of Livonia, Mich. The Airflex shelter comprises a floor sheet material upon which the article is positioned. The article is then covered with a strong, flexible polymer material, having an inflatable seal attached around the edge of the cover material. A perimeter frame is constructed around the article adapted to received the inflatable seal. The floor material and inflatable seal of the cover are inserted therein and the seal inflated forming a water resistant seal between the cover and floor material about the article held within. The cover and base floor sheet thus form an air and water tight shelter within which the article is held. Air within the shelter is then evacuated to partially remove the air within the shelter and draw the cover material around the article. A desiccant material has been placed within the shelter to absorb residual moisture remaining within the shelter. The shelter thus provides an enclosed, low humidity storage environment for articles contained within.
A related system is the Airflex.RTM. container which is constructed in a similar manner to the shelter described above. The Airflex.RTM. container comprises a structural base member which has pallet-type characteristics and a receptacle for the inflatable seal in which a cover material is sealed in a manner similar to that described above. Wire screened sides and a sheet metal top are attached to the base to provide security, impact protection and a means of stacking the Airflex containers. The space defined within the cover when sealed to the base is again evacuated to remove air and moisture, drawing the cover around the article placed therein.
While these above-described systems are very effective at maintaining a contamination and humidity free environment in an exposed condition, their use in an enclosed container, such as the ISO container which generally has a singular opening for entrance and solid walls, can be improved, particularly from the standpoint of installation and assembly. Furthermore, since an enclosed container removes the storage system from exposure to sunlight and weather elements, different materials may be utilized which may improve sealing capabilities.